Family Affairs
by GallifreyanPanicMoon
Summary: Mr and Mrs Darcy have been married but three months when word arrives that the beloved Bingleys have been blessed with a child. While this news is blissful to them both, the couple ponders on their own position and when they may commence their own family. M for a later chapter (one possible sex scene). This is merely for entertainment purposes. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt at a 19th Century writing style. I am still getting the hang of it. I am only a first year literature student and have much to learn, so don't expect too much :P This is for mere entertainment only so I don't expect you to take it seriously, but I hope you enjoy it either way. I will also accept any criticism you might have, but do bear in mind this is not overly serious :P I have tried my best to make it as fluent as possible.**

**I will also add that there is a particular moment which projects a rather modern viewpoint on parenthood, when Lizzy says that Jane and Charles will make good parents. In the 19th century, all married persons were expected to bear children, the nature of the parents was never in question however I thought it a nice observation for Lizzy to make. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it otherwise.**

In all its vastness and splendour, the estate of Pemberley in the counties of Derbyshire was a spectacle admired by all. With its heavily ornamented structures and beautifully maintained grounds, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy, the recent Miss Elizabeth Bennett, was forever content, pacing the grounds in her daily exercise and endorsing her eager mind in its extensive library. On occasions which her beloved sister in law Georgiana was home, the two girls took much delight in lifting the estate with music; Elizabeth was much keener to practice with such company. While Elizabeth adored her new home, from even the smallest angle, it was the small drawing room towards the front of the house where she found most comfort.

It was a room of many occasions and had seen many distinct moments for Elizabeth. It was the place in which she received her beloved sisters when they were abroad, and the Gardeners on any occasion they happened to return to Longbourn – they were always warmly welcomed by the Darcys. It was the very room in which she had played the pianoforte upon her first visit to Pemberley, for the very man whom she now called her husband. It was also the room where the newlywed lovers had spent much of their first hours together as husband and wife, before departing to their bedchamber. Today, it was bestowed with another wonderful occasion as Mrs Darcy sat comfortably reading the latest word from Jane.

"My beloved sister," Jane wrote, "I can hardly write for the constant need to draw breath, though I am unsure whether it is from excitement or the common fatigue that arouses from my condition. But my dear Lizzy, I bring you the most joyous of news. Darling Charles and myself are to become some of the happiest people on earth. And I pray you will be happy also, when you discover that you are soon to become the aunt of our beloved child."

Elizabeth was in ecstasy. She read through Jane's letter with such haste as she found her eyes swelling with happiness. Jane's hand concluded, informing her sister she would be unfit to travel for quite some time, but would happily receive both Mr and Mrs Darcy whenever suited, for she would not be leaving home any time soon.

"Oh! Where is my husband?" Elizabeth exclaimed, almost leaping from her seat. Mrs Reynolds, hearing her cries, came hurriedly. "If you please, Mrs Darcy," she began, "I believe the master has just rode up from Longbourn."

"Well thank goodness for that," Elizabeth beamed through glistening eyes.

"Is anything the matter, Ma'am?"

"Oh, Mrs Reynolds!" Elizabeth clasped her hands and spun childishly, "everything is grand! I must see my husband!"

Elizabeth bolted through the corridors and down the steps to be met abruptly by her husband. He gently pulled off his riding gloves and held his crop looking flustered but not unhappy as Elizabeth greeted him. "Goodness, Lizzy!" He exclaimed as she ran to meet him, "what on earth has happened?"

"I have just received word from Jane!" She explained hastily, "such wonderful news! Come, make haste!"

Darcy smiled at his wife's spontaneous energy and obliged. Elizabeth sat him down in the parlour and called for tea. Darcy waited and listened to his wife with curiosity.

"I have just received word from Jane," Elizabeth explained. "She tells me I am soon to become an aunt."

Mr Darcy's face lit up, "she and Charles–?"

Elizabeth nodded, her eyes welling up again. She beamed at her husband. "Oh! Such happiness for them both!" She exclaimed. A wide grin spread across her husband's face. "She has such a good temper and he is kind and gentle, as you well know" Lizzy continued. "I know they will make wonderful parents."

Darcy smiled at her words. "I must write to Charles immediately."  
"Jane said you should expect a letter in no less than a couple of days."

"I'll write ahead anyway," he added. "I must send my sincerest congratulations."

Darcy smiled kindly at his wife who continued to beam delight. He immediately got up and walked over to the writing desk, pulling parchment from the drawer and began composing an account to his dearest friend.

Elizabeth observed her husband at his task. He wrote hastily though with a steady, elegant hand. She smiled and observed mutual joy reflected in her husband's temper. He truly was happy for both Charles and Jane. He wore a quivering smile in nervous excitement, his lips twitched gently as he wrote. She watched as his brow lowered slightly, she suspected from concentration, however she then observed something else.

There was a subtle unease in his hand as it curved across the parchment. She had wondered if it was in ecstasy, however something told her otherwise. Though smiling, he wore his quizzical brow which commonly reflected unease, or concern. She recalled him wearing it the first night she met him, how different her opinion was of him now. She now understood the meaning of such an expression. It was not one of pride as she initially perceived. He had often masked it with pride under circumstances whence he bore ill confidence. She knew it was pain.

"Love, you are unwell?" She inquired.

He turned around wearing a tender smile, "I am very well, thank you," he told her. "I am thrilled for both your sister, and my dearest friend, and I think we must see them very soon."

Elizabeth smiled in response while privately maintaining her suspicions.

Dinner was brief as the couple hastily discussed arrangements for going to Netherfield. Elizabeth then composed a brief reply to Jane, informing her they would willingly be received at Netherfield late the following week. She placed her pen down and as she sealed her response with care, her thoughts turned back to her husband. Perhaps he was a little indisposed due to matters of business. Surely, he was happy, incandescently happy for Charles. Yet she was sure there was something else.

Clasping her candle, she ascended to their bedchamber, where she found her husband sitting upright, deeply endeavoured in Ann Radcliffe. Proper men never read novels however Lizzy could be quite persuasive and had managed to encourage her husband to read _Udolpho _for mere entertainment.

She tenderly greeted him, kissing his forehead as he smiled. "It is amusing, as you promised," he remarked.

Lizzy laughed. "A proper man would never admit to finding pleasure in an object as tedious as a novel," she mocked, tenderly.

"No," Darcy agreed, "however the sensible man would find no difficulty in contradicting that."

She smiled as she climbed into bed beside him and admired his action. He was enjoying it; that was obvious. He smirked frequently at the clichés of its content, all the while observing his constant distraction. His mind was elsewhere and she was aroused with mild concern. Finally, closing the book and placing it beside their bed, he turned to his wife with a tender gaze. She took his gentle hand and held it between her palms.

"There is no use hiding from me, Fitzwilliam," she spoke gently but firmly. "Will you kindly relay to me what has been troubling you?"

Her husband sighed but managed a small smile. "I promise you I am well, Lizzy," he told her, "I am thrilled for both Charles and Jane, and I am content with our own happiness." He placed a gentle kiss in her palm. She then placed it on his cheek.

"Please," she said sternly, "speak in earnest. I'll not mock you for any pain or worry you might bear. I am your wife, my ears are open to your words." She stroked his unshaven cheek tenderly. "Seeing you indisposed makes me feel ill at ease myself," she spoke gently, with heart. "Do not feel you need conceal anything. You have my heart, and in it I may share your delights and burdens."

Her husband sighed with much unease. He bore no desire to blame his wife for anything. He knew his behaviour to be foolish and childish, yet part of him thought it a natural desire. None the less, he knew he would have to say something. "Lizzy dear, you are indeed, my wife, as you have said" he told her. "I have offered you my love and you have returned it most willingly. That is all I can ever ask of you." He paused, collecting his thoughts. "While I am happy and satisfied with my present condition, I find myself–" his words caught themselves and he found himself inarticulate.

Elizabeth observed in confusion, but within a few steady moments, had managed to deduct what her husband was unable to voice. "Love, I–"

"Need not worry about such matters just now," Darcy smiled. "All things will come in good time. It is but three months since we married, we need not hasten ourselves. And I daresay your love alone has made me one of the happiest men alive."

"I am sincerely happy also," replied she, "however I must apologise if this is what has been upsetting you."

"I beg you not apologise, for you are not at fault," Darcy replied with haste. "God will bless us when he sees most fitting. I fear I am the one who is too at haste. These three months have been the best of my life and I am most content with my present position. _I_ should be the one to apologise."

Elizabeth shook her head. "It is a natural desire which I share also," she explained. "I too long to see us blessed with our own children, and I am eager to bear them for you – for the both of us."

He placed a tender hand upon hers in response. Kissing her palm again, he spoke gently "we must count our blessings, Lizzy. We are fortunate enough as it is, and soon enough, we will see our own family. There is no hurry."

He was most kind, Elizabeth thought. _Too_ kind. It was, after all, a most natural desire of a married man; that he should want children. Naturally, she was rather eager herself to commence a family with her husband. For some time she had hoped and prayed though was too frequently disappointed. She recalled weeping the last time her monthly cycle finally commenced – for a small while she had been sincerely hopeful. She did, however, so desperately desire to become a mother. Not merely to please her husband; she desired it also for herself. While her kind husband had made it quite clear she was not to blame in the matter, she could not help but feel slightly at fault.

As her husband blew out his candle, she moved close to him and allowed his warmth to sooth her in embrace. He _was_ right, however. She especially had been blessed in their union and was in no position to complain. She was barely one-and-twenty, she was aware of her youth. There was much time ahead to consider such matters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all of you who are following this, it really makes me happy and encourages me to make an effort, so in turn you receive something a little better. I will warn you, there IS a sex scene in this chapter, this story is rated M for a reason and I thought it best to forewarn you if you are not comfortable - though more likely some people are looking for this scene in particular. In that case, I have done my best, but I am not too great at writing sex scenes and I hope you still enjoy it either way.**

Within the week that followed, the couple arranged for their departure to Netherfield. They were aware their stay may be for some duration – Elizabeth was keen to accompany her sister for as long as possible. Though she was well aware of the quality company her brother-in-law offered her sister, she felt obliged, in her duty as a sister, to care for Jane as long as she could. As her husband regrettably informed her that business forbid their stay exceed a month, he assured her, with the utmost consideration, that she would see Jane again before she had delivered.

Elizabeth had scarce seen her family since her marriage. She had expected to invite them all to Pemberley shortly, when Jane's letter had arrived instead. Now, she would soon see them all received again at Netherfield. It pleased her when she thought of seeing her sisters again and even her over-affectionate mother. It was, however, her father whom she longed most to see. Friday came with much haste and the couple soon found themselves heading briskly for Netherfield.

The road was rough indeed. The route was commonly used and Elizabeth suspected it had been long since its surface had been maintained. With each pothole they rode over, the couple became more uncomfortable. Her seat pained her with every thump and she felt a little anxious, but she kept it from showing in her looks. She brought her attention to the prospect out the carriage window to ease her nerves. Her husband, however, was uneasy for a different cause.

While she fixed her gaze upon the beauty of the rich countryside, Darcy's was otherwise engaged. For the duration of their journey, he had found himself unable to stray a glance away from his wife. Her complexion was most fair this particular day and her crystal eyes seemed to glisten in what little sunlight was visible. Gentle tendrils ornamented her radiant face, braceleting her cheeks which glowed with the shades of pale roses. Her soft lips parted subtly in the wonder of her gaze. She was blossoming with feminine beauty. While the carriage rocked and jolted, Elizabeth remained upright and rather still. Her elegant face tilted softly as she continued to look, exposing her slender neck to her husband's eager gaze.

He breathed with much difficulty. They had been absent from such marital activity for the past week – business and preparation had brought great demands upon his recent time and he often retired too fatigued to even consider such activity, even with the kind attention of his wife. The carriage jolted grievously, though rather than cause him harm, his seat firmly pressed against him in an almost massage. A familiar tightening stirred in his loins.

Sensing his discomfort, his wife looked upon him with concern. "My love, you are unwell?"

In childish embarrassment, he strayed from her gaze.

"I too feel ill at ease," she admitted. "It might have been easier riding there. We had better slow down a little."

Darcy stared at her, stirred by sudden passion. Then, without the slightest hesitation in an attempt to compose himself, he hastily leaned forward to claim his wife's neck.

Elizabeth was frozen in shock. Her husband's moist lips spread over her skin as he absorbed her in brutal affection. She closed her eyes as his touch consumed her, her mouth hanging in unmasked pleasure. He clasped her cheek as he ascended his lips to meet with hers. Their mouths devoured each other in wanton ecstasy. Elizabeth felt what discomfort she may have had leave her completely as she shared her kiss with her husband. Darcy released her lips to look upon her face. Her eyes were brightened in ecstasy. She was speechless in shock and arousal.

"I am sorry," he lowered his head apologetically.

His wife shook hers gently, "don't be."

His eyes met with hers again. "I must have you," he told her.

She looked on him with bewilderment, "pardon?"

"I am sorry," he said again. "We have had so long, so many opportunities, but I must have you."

"Now?" She asked.  
He nodded.

"_Here?_"

"Or we shall have no choice but to contain ourselves until our return from Netherfield," he reminded her.

She breathed nervously. The thought of being received at Netherfield after such activity was simply mortifying. However, though her pride forbid she admit it, she found herself now most aroused by her husband's advances and could see no possible effort of containment. She responded to his request by meeting his lips again.

Their affair escalated with much haste. Neither man nor woman would see their impulses repressed. They spoke naught a word though the volume of their breath rose in their ears as Darcy clasped the tender face of his wife and consumed her lips. Elizabeth responded with such force she felt her corset grasp her aching breasts and her skin began to soak in heat. Through his grasp, Darcy pulled at her ribbons and allowed her secure bonnet to slip from her head.

Their coats were a great intrusion. They gripped their bodies like chains in severe oppression and their skin burned to feel the other's touch. The lovers parted momentarily and made haste to remove them. The carriage continued to jolt and the couple found themselves stuck between their garments. Their success was eventually found with much difficulty. Through her gown, the gentleman held his mistress' breasts as he devoured her cleavage. Elizabeth clasped her eyes shut as her husband consumed her with such brutal intimacy that drove her made with desire. In her ecstasy, she allowed her palm to slip below where either party could see.

Her husband's response was no less than she anticipated. His mouth attacked her more forcefully as he became wanton. That which Elizabeth held in her grasp grew immensely. Darcy quivered at her treatment and his hunger grew unbearable. He had to have her. With much haste, he found her hem and ascended his palms beneath it. Fiery pleasure aroused below the level of their gaze. The lovers surrendered themselves to each other as they became unbearably desperate. Man and wife united their lips again as their sexes united.

It was brief indeed. Their affection was maddening and they defied any fragment of repression. They consumed each other and gave up every last individual trace of themselves to be nothing less than one another, united in love, passion and marriage. They found their release together, bonded physically and affectionately.

They gazed at one another, their breath heavy in their chests and their brightened skin perspiring. Never, in the three months of their union, had they experienced such ecstasy. Elizabeth recalled the first time her husband had introduced her to the pleasures of married life. She had been frightened, but found comfort in his kindness. She remembered pain, although brief, it was none the less present. Her virginity being torn away by the man she loved. Now, as the mistress of their union, pleasure sought to consume her more than ever.

She gently moved off her husband and back onto her seat, her eyes not leaving his. The pair were a mess, their garments creased from physical passion and soiled in perspiration. Their faces glowed though not from shame. While they were in no state to be received, such dread naught found them as they were overcome by bewilderment. The passions which lay buried within each other they had conjured in their unity. They had been married three months, but only now had they been truly united.

Elizabeth finally spoke. "I doubt we are in any state to be received."

Darcy laughed, his visible chest continued to heave as he struggled to draw breath. Elizabeth did her best to adjust her skirts however, with no maid; she was unsure how well she could fix herself. Her corset had loosened a great deal and she worried she might fall out of it.

Her husband awkwardly refastened his breeches and made the best of the buttons on his shirt – its clean, white colour was now darkened by his soaking chest. He found his jacket beneath their feet, now creased and slightly battered. He clumsily attempted to fit his arms through in the tight enclosure of the carriage. They recalled how difficult it was to remove their garments and knew there would be much more in getting them on.

They looked at each other as they attempted their task and found themselves laughing at their folly. "I cannot say whence I have looked more ridiculous," she confessed. "Now, or that day I walked to Netherfield, my hem six inches in mud at least."

Darcy grinned. "I cannot say whence you have looked more beautiful."

Elizabeth coloured a little at his statement.

"It is no lie. Your eyes are as bright now as they were that day."

Elizabeth laughed. "You have only yourself to thank for that."

The prospect of Netherfield soon appeared before them and Elizabeth felt a warm sense of familiarity. Though at the time engaged with great discomfort, she now looked back on her many visits with such fondness. It was, indeed, here she had first danced with her now husband. She often laughed at how ill she thought of him then.

Mr Bingley and his wife came out to receive them. For a man who it seemed was always impeccably cheerful, he seemed even more merry than usual. Jane was beaming as well. Elizabeth observed the growth in her size since their last encounter. It was only subtle, but a sister could tell.

"How very fortunate!" Bingley exclaimed as Elizabeth and her husband removed themselves from their carriage. "It is a long journey, I can assure you," He told them. "You both look exhausted."

"We apologise for our inability to arrive in a tidier fashion," Darcy remarked, "the roads are most uneven this time of year."

"You need not apologise, Darcy, we are always happy to receive you."

Jane looked to her sister in mild puzzlement, Elizabeth stood behind her husband in an attempt to hide her glowing complexion.

Husbands headed inside but wives remained. Elizabeth beamed at Jane and embraced her with joy. She was truly, _very_ happy for her sister. "It has been too long, dear Jane," Elizabeth remarked. "While married life has not been a burden of any sort, I must confess how dearly I have missed you."  
Jane grinned at her sister. "Oh Lizzy! How I have missed you!" The girls laughed happily, it was truly wonderful to be in each other's company again.

As she entered the house, any thoughts of her recent adventures diminished as she eagerly engaged in the long missed company of her sister. She sat in the drawing room at Netherfield, amused by her in-law's tales. She had no thoughts of what she and her husband had discussed shortly before their departure, nor of their passionate affair on their journey to Netherfield. None the less, despite her present ignorance, the events of the past few hours had already begun to influence her. Naught the slightest idea crossed her thoughts as she spoke fondly to her sister about her present condition, that there was a certain similarity there. And as Elizabeth smiled for her sister's happiness, she knew not she would soon be seeing her own.


End file.
